


My Favorite Grandson

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [123]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, dirty pervy tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: the-mad-starker asked:👀 so I was talking about this with some people but there's an idea that's been haunting me. I wanted to see your take on it though... Starkercest with... grandfather Tony 😱😂
Relationships: Ben Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 46
Kudos: 295





	1. Peter Meets Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Dirty, pervy, mildly dark porn. Might make a couple more installments if people like this.  
> Warnings: incest, underage, dirty old perv Tony, dead dove:do not eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to stay with Tony and so obviously, incest happens.

Tony smiles and places a hand on Peter’s shoulder lightly. “Don’t worry, Mary, Peter will be fine here for a week. You and Richard deserve this vacation.”

Mary sighs and nods, petting Peter’s hair softly. “I know, I just…This is my first time being away from my baby for more than a week!”

Peter huffs and rolls his eyes. “I’m 16, mom! I’m not a baby…”

Tony laughs softly and pulls Peter close to him, shooing her away. “Go on, I raised you, I can handle Peter for a week. Go on, you’ll miss your plane.”

Mary leans down and kisses Peter’s forehead. “I’ll call you when I land, alright? Me and dad will be just a call away the entire time, I promise.”

Peter rolls his eyes again. “Alright mom, I know. I’m not alone, I have grandpa.”

She gives Tony a look, before smiling at her son. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather stay with your Uncle Ben and Aunt May? They wouldn’t-”

“Mary.” Tony gives her a look. “He’ll be fine. I won’t drink even a single drop while you’re gone, okay?” He pushes Peter behind him softly. “Peter, go get you something to drink, alright? I got coke, milk, and water right now but you and I can go to the store later.”

Mary watches him go inside, before turning to her dad. “Don’t do anything bad, dad. I mean it. If Richard’s mom wasn’t busy and May hadn’t said she and Ben were working double shifts–”

“I get it, I’m your last choice on the entirety of everyone, I know.” He crosses his arms. “I’m not as bad since your mother died, you know. Shocked me right out of my old ways. I’m better now.”

She tightens her jaw. “If he even sounds mildly uncomfortable, I’m coming back home. I’m trusting you for now, but it’s a thin layer of trust.”

He nods once, not meeting her eye. “Right. Love you too, Mary.”

Mary turns on her heel and goes to the car where Richard is waiting for her.

Tony waves at the car, almost sarcastically, and goes inside to see Peter.

~

Tony sits awkwardly in his armchair, looking at Peter who is sitting on the couch. “So… how’s my favorite grand kid?”

Peter scowls at him. “I’m your only grandchild.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “Life of the party you are, huh?”

Peter scoffs and looks down to his phone. “Mom hates you.”

Tony’s hand itches to grab his tumbler; but he doesn’t have one. He promised Mary. “I know she does. But that doesn’t mean you have to hate me too, kiddo. You can have your own opinions.”

Peter looks up from his phone. “I have my own opinions!”

Tony raises a brow. “Oh yeah?”

He nods. “Yeah! My dad says I should be smart but popular, and I should focus on my friends and being good at sports. But I didn’t want to, so I’m a dork and I play with LEGOs and I have two total friends and I play zero sports.”

Tony smirks, sitting up even more. “Yeah? You like LEGOs? What else do you like?”

Peter falls for it; how cute. “I like Star Wars and other really old movies…I like being in band, and being in the decathlon team..I like knowing odd and random facts. I like building really cool things out of junk I stole from dumpsters.”

Tony stands up, offering his hand. “Come on, let’s go shopping.”

Peter’s eyes widen. “Shopping for what? I’m only here a week…”

Tony’s eyes twinkle. “Just come on.”

~

Halfway into Peter staying with Tony, the boy has made himself quite at home. Tony set up Peter’s room with posters, pictures, a new bedspread, LEGOs, tech; everything the boy could have ever asked for and more. They’ve watched all the Star Wars movies together, Tony has bought all of Peter’s favorite foods and dinners, and even let Peter try a couple sips of Tony’s favorite drinks–whiskey, brandy, and red wine.

Peter smiles at tony as he puts his spoon into the now empty ice cream pint, looking away from the screen as the end credits roll. “I don’t get it. You’re so cool, and awesome, and nice. Why does mom hate you so much?”

Tony’s smile leaves his face after the compliments are done. “Lots of reasons, kiddo. I wasn’t a very good dad to her, for one thing.I was working all the time, and the little time I was home, I spent drunk and ignoring her. Neglect was a word she tossed around, after she moved out…” He looks away from Peter, staring into the distance. “I wasn’t as good with her as I was with Ben. Your Uncle Ben, that is. He’s easy to parent; doesn’t like attention, never caused any trouble, did his homework and stuff. He didn’t want attention from me.”

Peter curls into a ball, looking at Tony sadly. “You regret your parenting styles?”

Tony snorts and sniffs once. “I would have done it all differently if I could have. Especially now that I get to meet you and hang out with you other than Thanksgiving and Christmas. You’re such a good kid, Peter. You remind me a lot of your Uncle. Kind, trusting, adoring. I’m very glad I get to spend time with you now.”

Peter smiles at Tony, blushing a little bit. “I’m glad that I got to meet you as well. You’re kinda awesome.”

Tony smirks, leaning back in his chair and ruffling Peter’s hair. “Love you, kiddo.”

~

Tony is three glasses into a bottle of whiskey, just enjoying spending time with Peter. They’re watching a movie Tony hasn’t ever heard of before, but it was at the top of the trending list on Netfix. It’s called 365 or something like that.

There’s a shit ton of sex in this movie. Maybe Tony should have checked the rating and warnings before starting the movie…

Peter is squirming next to Tony, a blanket over his lap. Every time something new happens, his eyes widen and his cheeks go red; and he has to shift the blanket some more.

“You’re killing me, kid,” Tony finally says. “Just go get off.” Man, he’s had too much to drink.

Peter’s eyes open wide, and his head snaps to look at Tony. “W-what?”

Tony shrugs. “I remember being a teenage boy, Pete. I know what it’s like. Go on, you’re killing me.”

Peter shifts and squirms, cheeks even redder than before. “I… I… I don’t… do that…”

Tony quirks a brow. “Don’t do what?”

“Um… t-touch myself. I don’t do that.” He clears his throat.

Tony leans back. “You don’t… what kind of teenage boy doesn’t touch himself?”

“The kind who’s mom has an annoying habit of coming in his room without knocking and where locking your door will get it taken off the hinges?” Peter looks mildly annoyed.

Tony throws his head back with a laugh. “Talk about being the polar opposite of your own parents. Jesus. Go on and try it kiddo, there’s some lube in my bedside drawer you can use.”

“I uh…” Peter looks away. “I wouldn’t know how. I mean… I’m sure I could figure it out but it would be so awkward and it would turn me off…”

Tony rolls his eyes and throws back his latest glass, gently setting it down on the table. “Alright, come here then.”

Peter’s face goes pale. “W-what?”

Tony pats his lap. “I’ll do it for you.” God, he’s drunk…

Peter’s jaw slacks. “Like… you’ll masturbate me?” Peter asks.

Tony shrugs and nods. “Yeah, come here. I’ll do it.”

Peter looks wary. “Isn’t that like… incest?”

Tony thinks about it. “I guess, yeah.”

Peter bites his lip. “Isn’t that wrong?”

Tony frowns. “Well, if you wanna keep being a teenage boy that’s never masturbated than I’ll go to bed.”

Peter’s eyes go wide. “No! No, I want you to… to do that. Please.”

Tony smirks and pulls Peter into his lap. “Okay. Take your dick out for me.”

Peter blushes bright red but does as he’s told, leaving it hanging out of his sweat pants. “Um… grandpa?”

Tony licks his lips and spits on his hand, wrapping it around his base and starting to stroke slowly. “How’s that? Good?”

Peter’s jaw goes slack, and he gasps softly. “Oh my god, that’s—oh!”

Tony smiles up at Peter, speeding up his hand. “Good boy. God, you’re pretty, you know that?”

Peter whines and bucks his hips up, chasing this new feeling. “Grandpa-“

“Yeah, just like that. If this is your first time, I bet you’ll cum soon. Gonna shoot your load all over my hand, baby boy? Gonna cum in your granddad’s grip?”

Peter shoots off almost immediately after that; moaning and shaking. “Grandpa…”

“Awesome, right? I knew you’d like it.”

Peter blushes and pants. “I’ll have to stay over here more often!”


	2. Ben’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: a little backstory into this universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: incest between Tony/Ben, mentions of non-con, no explicit sexual content.

Ben smiles at Peter as his nephew is dropped off, ruffling his hair and leading him into the living room. “So, how’s it going kid?”

Peter hops into the room, sitting on the couch. “Great! I’ve been hanging out with grandpa a lot lately, he’s so much fun!”

Ben’s smile disappears, eyes going wide. “W...what? What do you mean? Mary hates him, why did she-“

Peter gives Ben a weird look. “I can have my own opinions, uncle Ben! She does hate him, but I go to see him anyway.”

Ben swallows thickly. Maybe Tony is better, now. Maybe he isn’t...

He thought he never _had_ to tell Mary. Mary hated him, because Tony was always drunk and never bat a single eyelash at her.

That’s because Tony was too busy sneaking into Ben’s room to notice if she was there or not.

Ben still remembers, in sickeningly vivid detail, everything about those nights.

The sound of his bedroom door being unlocked. The way he would stumble into Ben’s room, but would be so quiet in every other way. The smell of Tony’s breath.

The way Ben would plead, beg for Tony to please just leave him alone, please just go to bed.

The way Tony’s big hands were all over him. The clumsy way his clothes would be shed.

Ben shakes his head, starting to sweat, as he tries to come back to the present. “You can’t—you shouldn’t stay with him. He... he isn’t a good person to be left alone with.”

Peter’s frown intensifies. “Why are you all so mean to him?! He’s trying his best, Uncle Ben! He’s gotten down to one drink a day, and he goes to church like grandma always wanted him, and he even retired! He doesn’t work anymore! He’s trying his best, and you all just shove him away because—because why? He worked too much? He drank when he was home? He wasn’t perfect then, but that doesn’t mean we should give up on him forever!”

Peter’s intensity scares Ben, a little. “Peter... that wasn’t all he did. You see,”

“No!” Peter yells, tears in his eyes. “I don’t wanna hear it! You can’t just—just give up on someone like that! I missed 16 years with my granddad and it’s all yours and mom’s fault!” He stomps his way out of the apartment, wiping his tears away.

Ben closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Maybe Tony is better now. Maybe Peter is safe.

Maybe Ben is going to hell for being a coward, but he doesn’t think he can physically tell anyone what’s happened to him. He doesn’t... he doesn’t think he can handle that.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you read what happens next?


End file.
